Ben 10: Undercover
by ZizumTG
Summary: Ben and Rook must infiltrate a casino run by a criminals. Rook has invitation, but Ben is forced to put a unusual disguise. Will it fool anybody? It's first of many crossdressing/gender bender fics I'm planning to write.


**Ben 10: Undercover**

ACT I

Morning in Bellwood

The door from a bank exploded. From inside came out two aliens; one was somewhat human looking green alien, in elegant white fashionable suit with matching hat, like gangsters in old movies used to wore. He carried a strangle glowing orb, size of the basket ball. Second alien had a purple skin. He was really fat, but also three times bigger than his companion. Dumb look on his face leaved no doubt, who's in charge.  
"Next time be more careful with explosives Grunt" said a green alien admiring his orb "I don't want my new toy to have scratches."  
"Sorry, boss."  
Suddenly a green high-tech motorcycle blocked them a further way. It was Tenn-Speed, a vehicle belonging to Ben Tennyson.  
"I'm in the good mood, so I'm giving you a choice." Ben prepared himself to transform "Do you prefer to be electrocuted, frozen or simply beat up?"  
"Pff, I don't have time to deal with some simpleton. Grunt! Violence, please."  
"Yes, boss."  
A giant alien charged at a Ben, but he changed into a Crashhopper and jumped over him.  
"Beat up, it is." Ben bounced off the wall into the Grunt. However alien belly was so fat that Ben bounced from him back into a wall. Ben repeated assault with no effect.  
"Ok, change of plan." Ben pressed a Omnitrix symbol on his chest."Four arms!"  
Ben hit into Grunt as hard as he could... just to get stuck in his belly.  
"Well, that's humiliating. Also: Eeewww."  
A purple alien tensed himself and Ben got launched from his body with so much force, that he broke through few walls. Before he got up, thieves were gone.  
"Oww, man."

Same day, few hours later. Ben was on patrol with Rook.  
"I can't believe that I let those guys run away." grumble Ben.  
"Do not worry Ben" said Rook "I am sure sure you will catch them soon."  
"Really?"  
"Well... no. I just wanted to be improve your mood. The stolen orb was made of Vakulium. It is very rare and valuable element. If those criminals are smart they will lay low for now and then leave the  
planet to sell it. Most probably we will never see them again."  
"Rook, you're not very good in cheering people." sigh Ben. "Next time just... wait. It's them!"  
Right in next alley, thieves from the bank were sitting in cafe and drinking some alien version of coffee.  
"Ben, I would suggest subtle approach" said Rook.  
"Well, I was thinking about..." Ben chose transformation but didn't push button "...Or you know what? Why don't you pick a alien? The Omnitrix never gives me the one I want anyway"  
"Um, OK" Rook chose Stinkfly icon "I think you should use Lepidopterran"  
Rook pushed down button transforming Ben into Rath.  
"Huh, that is upsetting."  
"Rath told ya! Now, Rath is going to do some subtle pounding!"  
Rath jumped out of car and run toward smaller alien, grabbing him and pinning him to wall. Alien stopped his thug before he attacked Ben.  
"Slow down, Grunt! We can solve this without endangering me." he turned to Rath "I am Vogarr, ambassador of Akturia and I order you to release me!"  
"Order me!?" yelled Rath. "Let me tell you something, Vogarr ambassador of Akturia! Rath does not takes orders from anyone, except that one time when Rath was a waiter, which was long time ago, and is not related to situation! "  
"Ben, wait" said Rook "If they do not resist, we can not attack them."  
"You're no fun, Rook." said Ben, transforming back to to human form.  
"Better listen to your calm friend. Good to know some Plumbers know how thing work here." Vogarr shake Rook's hand.  
"Well it's..." Rook paused, because he noticed wad of money in his hand "What is that?"  
"Donation for Plumber forces, of course" said Vogarr with a wink.  
"Umm thank you, sir. They will go on good cause." thanked Rook, even though he didn't know how few bucks could help a intergalactic organization.  
"Hehehe, I'm sure they will"  
"So, can we arrest them now?" asked Ben.  
"You see kid, I'm ambassador of planet Akturia and there for I have a political immunity. So with that said I'm afraid I cannot be arrested."  
"That's a stupidest thing I've ever heard." commented Ben. "First Vilgax can conquer planets and nothing stops him, and now this guy can steal and there is nothing we can do?"  
"That is not true. Mister Vogarr, you may have inviolability, but that does not mean you can keep what you stole. Return it immediately."  
Alien checked his pockets  
"I'm afraid I have left in embassy."  
"Ow... now, there is nothing we can do."  
"What? Rook, you can't be serious. They robbed a bank. There are witnesses and stuff."  
"That may be or be not true" interrupted Vogarr "However to prove my theoretical guilt I would have to be put in a trial and that could make relations between our planet more... violent."  
"O yeah? If you try, I will..."  
"Ben!" Rook interrupted him in middle of the sentence "We are not authorized to make decisions like that. We have to let them go."  
"Ugh, fine!" Ben throwed his hands up.  
"So, it was nice to meet you officers" Vogarr pulled out a business card and gave it to Rook. "My embassy is also a casino. Stop by if you don't know how to spend your bonus."  
Vogarr walked away leaving Rook very confused.  
"Bonus? I do not understand what he meant."  
Ben slapped himself into his forehead.  
"Rook, we need to talk about people's morality. On some planets there is something called bribe..."

A half hour later, Plumbers headquarters. Ben and Rook passed report to grandpa Max.  
"Magister Tennyson, I am so sorry, I..."  
"Easy, Rook." Mac interrupted him. "No one accuses you of anything."  
"So, what do we do about this robbery?" asked Ben "We can't just let them get away with it."  
"I'm afraid there is little we can do. Akturia doesn't recognize Plumbers authority. To makes matters worse they have very aggressive government. Any interference could cause war."  
"Great. We know who bad guys are, where they live, but we can't even go to them, because of some stupid political rules."  
"Not necessary. Rook, you said that Vogarr gave you an invitation."  
"That is correct, magister"  
"In that case, you could go undercover and steal Vakulium orb back."  
"Then I'm coming with him."  
"No Ben. You don't have an invitation."  
"Calm down, grandpa" said Ben with a smile "No one will ever notice me."

A bit later, next to Akturia's embassy.  
MONTAGE  
Ben turned into a Big Chill and tried to fly trough the wall. Unfortunately, building had a special defense system, that released a strong dose of electricity through the walls.  
Next he tried a Chamalien, but cameras had infrared vision.  
Later Ben changed into Ball Weevil and tried do sneak in, but he get kicked by very muscular Galvan guard.  
END OF MONTAGE  
"OK, a new plan. I'll turn into Bloxx and shape myself like a giant horse. You'll tell them it's a gift. Then..."  
"Ben" interrupted Rook. "I do not think it is a good idea."  
"But I run out of good ideas like, five transformations ago! You think of something "  
"Well, there is a one way. According to my invitation I can have a companion."  
"What? Rook, why didn't you said anything earlier?"  
"I am not sure how to tell it." Rook sounded embarrassed "My invitation said I can bring someone with me... but it has to be a female."

ACT II

Akturia's embassy, late evening.

A truck with inscription „Max's Plumbing" stopped in front of the building. Rook step out of the car, wearing a blue smoking.  
"Do you need help with get out the car Ben?"  
"Dude, I'm going to a mafia's casino, disguise as a chick. Last thing I need is you treating me like a lady." Ben was wearing a black formal gown with only one strap, with a little green bow on it. With it came matching black heels, long black gloves and a green necklaces and green earrings. His hair were stylized to have bob cut. Also he had a light make-up with blushes, fake eyelashes and red lipstick. His bra was filled with toilet paper.  
(This is my first description of that kind, so it might be a little lacking. Fortunately you can just check original picture art/Concept-art-Ben-10-TG-356178290 . Just don't forget to fave it.)  
"Are you sure it really okay for you, to pretend to be a lady for this mission, Ben?"  
"Yeah. Let's say I'm kinda use to it."  
6 YEARS EARLIER  
"You're so adorable, my sweet sugar pie." said Gwen "Now let's try the lipstick."  
Ben muttered something as a lipstick levitated to his mouth. He was wearing a cute green dress with blue flower, earrings and a giant green bow on his head. His hands been immobilized by a blue aura of Gwen's spell.  
(Like above art/Request-Used-to-dress-up-353363812 .)  
"Yes, green is definitely your color. Too bad I don't have a camera with me." giggled Gwen  
"You wouldn't be laughing if I could use Omnitrix."  
"And you wouldn't have to play with me if you didn't convinced Emily that RV is haunted by one-eyed ghost, dweeb. Now, time to see how you walk in high heels."  
Gwen started to cast a spell and blue aura showed up around Ben's foots. However in the same moment, Gwen's cell phone rang, which distracted her and blue aura disappeared from Ben's body.  
"Ha, something tells me that those heels won't fit me." Ben pushed a Omnitrix "It's hero time!"  
With a flash of green light Ben turned into an alien. Unfortunately he didn't turn into a four arms, like he wanted, but to Grey Matter.  
Gwen burst with laughter.  
"You're right Ben, those heels won't fit you." said Gwen, catching Ben with a spell "But don't worry, we'll check my old dolls collection, I'm sure we'll find something for you."  
PRESENT  
"And that's how I learn how to walk in heels. And why I'm little afraid of dolls."  
Ben and Rook walked in into a casino. Soon they were noticed by Vogarr.  
Alien criminal walk to the poker table, where a similar looking (but more masculine and less elegant) alien was playing.  
"Elgorr, We're..."  
"Just a sec, I was just ending it. Isn't that right, mu friend"  
Rhino-looking alien just gulped, while checking his cards.  
"I'm upping the ante by 50 more. Got any money left to align?"  
His opponent broke a horn from his head and put it on a table. Elgorr sighted.  
"You sure you don't have more cash? Double check you pockets"  
"I don't have pockets. You already won my pants"  
"Fine, whatever."  
"Checking."  
"Two aces and three kings."  
Ex-horned alien threw his card with anger and walks away. Laughing Elgorr grabbed the horn and throw it into garbage, while workers collected money.  
Volgarr rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway, get yourself in best behavior, Elgorr. We're hosting a Plumber in our casino."  
"You invited a Plumber? Are you out of your mind?"  
"Stay calm, brother of my. This individual is corrupted to the core or as stupid as my loyal bodyguard. Either way, he's harmless."  
Elgorr was going to object, when he notices Ben.  
"Very well, Volgarr, I'm trusting you on this one. Let's go to greet our guests."  
"Officer " Vogarr approached them "I warmly welcome you in my...|  
"You must be officer Rook." Elgorr interrupted him. "I heard a lot about you. I'm Elgorr, owner of this casino. My brother is just a manager. Now, could you introduce me to your lovely companion?"  
"It is nice yo meet you sir." said Rook "This is my friend, Brenda..."  
"Friend, hm? Well, Rook's friends are my friends" Ben cringed slightly when Elgorr kissed his hand "So, Brenda, isn't? How about I show you around?"  
"That's very kind of you sir, but I.. umm" Ben looked towards Rook with begging for help.  
"Actually, mister Elgorr." said Rook "I was hoping that you could do me a favor. I always wanted to play akturian poker and..."  
"Say no more. I just can't resist...helping people like you. " He turned to Ben "Wouldn't go far, shouldn't take long"  
Ben sighted with relief, as Elgorr took Rook to playing table. However Volgarr still kept him company. What's worst, he was constantly watched by a male part of a casino.  
Ben was desperately thinking of a way to loose his company, when someone showed up on a scene.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. I have an honor to present you the biggest attraction of this night. Prepare yourself for a excitement that never ends. It's a Zombozo's circus!"  
_"Zombozo?"_ thought Ben _"What is he doing here?"_  
Villainous clown showed up on corner of scene, but he wasn't doing anything. Whole show was run by rest of his crew. Zombozo look around, making sure that everybody's attention was on his circus and left the stage.  
"Excuse me, mister Vogarr." said Ben "I have to go to the lady's room."  
Since show was warming up, Ben had no problem with getting behind the stage, unnoticed. He also had no problem with tracking Zombozo, since door signed "manager's office" were open with an acid.  
Ben nabbed him, when he opened a safe.  
"Dang, it was suppose to be here." said Zombozo, unaware of Ben's presence.  
"And clown were suppose to be funny, but what you gonna do?"  
"Hmm?" zombie clown turned around surprised.  
"Also you're suppose to be in jail. At least I can help with that." said Ben with a smile "Hand in the air Zombozo, you're under arrest."  
"Fine missy, you caught me. Too bad you won't live long enough to tell it to anyone." In Zombozo's hands appear rubber chicken. "Now, before I decide where to hide your body, tell me: do I know you? I don't remember robbing you, but you look familiar."  
"Maybe this will refresh your memory." Ben pushed Omntirix. "Four Arms!"  
Zombozo stared speechless, before bursting with laughter. Ben was still in dress.  
"Ow, Ben Tennyson. You're the only person I know that can make bigger clown that me." giggled Zombozo.  
Ben headed toward villain, but Zombozo already pulled himself together. He pulled pressure water bottle and quirt it, pushing Ben away.  
Tennyson grabbed the table and used it as a shield.  
"How did you get in, anyway?" asked Ben slowly mowing forward "Security is pretty tight."  
"Oh, that was simple." Zombozo pulled a sausage balloon and formed it into a boomerang and throwed. "I just told security guards that less important brother hired me."  
Ben dodge boomerang and when it came back he simply crushed it.  
Ben pinned clown to the wall, when his ear communicator called.  
"Ben, do you hear me?"  
"Can't talk" Ben was about to punch Zombozo in the face. "Busy."  
"Vogarr is looking for you. Come quick, before you blew our cover."  
Zombozo start laughing.  
"Well, well. Someone's in trouble. I wonder what mister Vogarr would say if about old friend I just met."  
"Gee, I don't know. Maybe he would thank you. And then I would tell him about your plans, and he would kill you."  
Zombie clown stopped smiling.  
"Looks like we're in the pat situation."  
"We are. I won't talk about your robbery..."  
"...And I don't know who you're." finished Zombozo "And who finds Vakulium Orb, wins."  
"Deal."  
Ben turned back into a human, and both opponents leaved office, hoping that no one will come here any time soon.  
"By the way, Tennyson." Zombozo smiled again. "I love your dress. Anyone told you that green is definitely your color?"

ACT III

Akturia's embassy, night.

Ben and Zombozo went through casino, looking at each other with distrust. Ben still was unsure if making a deal with a criminal clown was a good idea. Sure, he needed to keep his cover, but could he trust him?  
Ben's thought were interrupted, when they run into Vogarr.  
"Ah, miss Brenda. I was looking for you. I hope you didn't bump into any trouble?"  
"No. In fact, I meet one of my old..." Ben stutter for a second "...friends."  
Zombozo bowed to the Vogarr.  
"It's pleasure to meet you, sir. Forgive us for troubling you. We just got absorbed with conversation, about old times, and the make up..."  
"... And Zombozo's latest trick." added Ben  
"...and My latest trick... Wait, that?"  
"Your latest trick." said Ben with evil smile. He came up with an idea. "You said that you can juggle with pretty much anything audience throws at you. And that it doesn't matter how much things you will have to use."  
Ben said all of that very loud and seconds later Zombozo got a crowd demanding a show.  
"Now hold on a second. I'm not really..." Zombozo couldn't finish because people start throwing things at him.  
"I gently suggest to start your demonstration, harlequin." said Vogarr "Disappointing my customers makes me unpleasant."  
Zombozo had no choice, but to start joggling. Ben waved him goodbye and walked away.  
"That should keep them busy for a while. But I still draw to much attention."  
Ben went to the bathroom and came out as a Crashhopper.  
"There, now even if I bump into Elgorr or his brother, the won't recognize. And maybe guys won't be hitting on me."  
Ben's idea partially worked. Sure, every guy who previously looked after him, paid no attention to a insect-looking alien. Unfortunately now he was being hitted by less human looking aliens. Ben declined six drink's propositions, eight for a dance and one to go to "his place".  
"A bit more of this and I'm turning into Toepick." thought Ben, turning on his communicator.  
"Rook can you hear me?"  
"Yes, but I can not talk. I am close to making a major progress in our mission."  
"Ok, I just want to warn you that Zombozo is looking for that orb."  
"Understand." Rook turn his communicator off and looked on his opponent. "Now, show me what you got."  
"No, you first."  
"Very well... Two kings and two queens!" Rook threw his card into a table.  
"Two kings and three aces." said Elgorr with a smile, showing his cards.  
Rook slammed his fist on the table.  
"Another round!"  
Meanwhile Ben refused to dance with another guy.  
"This is getting me nowhere. I still don't know where to look for this orb."  
Then Ben notice a doors with inscription "Only for personnel". He looked around and slipped through them.  
"I think no one saw me." Ben closed the door. "If I be lucky one one will notice..." Ben paused. This room turned out to be dressing room, fulled with alien woman.  
"Oww, man."  
"There you are!"  
Some angry (and a bit bulky) male alien grabbed Ben's arm.  
"What were you thinking? You can't disappear before your performance."  
"Wait, you're making a mistake. I'm..." Ben was silenced by a two girls that very quickly applied new make up on him. Before he knew it, Ben was pushed on the scene with few other female Crashhoppers.  
"Double oww man."  
Other girls start dancing. Ben tried to copy their moves, but naturally it went horribly. When they got to the jumping part, Ben collide with them in the air.  
Before curtain came down, Ben noticed Zombozoin audience. Creepy clown waved him, before disappearing in the crowd.  
"That was a disaster!" male alien pointed Ben accusingly "And it's all your fault."  
"Well, if gave me a chance to explain myself."  
"Ow, you will be explaining yourself. In my office!" alien guy grabbed Ben's arm and start dragging him.  
"Hey, I don't have time for this, let me go."  
Finally Ben let himself be dragged to the office. Bulky alien slammed his doors. Then some green light and sounds of punching were heard. Few seconds later Ben came out of this guy office as a Rath.  
There must be a better way to find this stupid orb. Thought Ben turning back. I'm running out of room to demolish.  
Then Ben notices Vogarr's bodyguard, Grunt. He was pushing a cart filled with money and other precious things. And at top of all of it was Plumber's badge.  
"Excuse me?" Ben walk to the purple alien "I think that this badge belongs to my friend."  
"Not anymore miss. Master Elgorr won it playing poker."  
"What!?"  
"Don't worry miss. Master Elgorr promised to go easy on him in next round. I'm sure he won't loose his car too."  
Grunt leaved Ben with his eye twitching a little.  
"Ok, need to focus. I can use it to my advantage." Ben looked after Grunt "If those stuff were won today, that probably means that they going to be taken to some hidden safe."  
Ben pulled out his badge.  
"And that means that Rook's badge will show me where it is."  
Ben waited few minutes, before going after the badge's signal.  
Soon Ben found himself in private part of the casino. This place was pretty big and resemble maze, but Ben just had to follow the signal. Luckily he didn't run into any guards.  
"Hey, missy."  
For the most part.  
Ben was confronted by an armed alien with eight eyes on his head.  
"This is a restricted area. You can't be here!"  
"I'm sorry." Ben was thinking for believable excuse. "I was looking for a... Bathroom and I got lost."  
"Sorry babe, but I still have to report it to the boss. Unless... You make me change my mind." Alien wink with four of his eyes.  
Ben was tired of all of this. He pressed Omnitrix and turned into Rath.  
"Let me tell you something eye-guy (not as if my alien Eye Guy, just you as a nickname)! Today Rath had to deal with criminals, clowns, admirers and very critical audience. That means that that Rath is mad! So now Rath will shut you in nearest closet and you will stay there quietly or Rath will make you sorry you were ever born! Got it."  
Alien quietly nod his head, trembling in fear. When Rath was locking him in closet he whispered.  
"I just wanted to get a bribe."  
Ben turned back in himself. He didn't bombed into any more guards. Soon he found a doors to the safe.  
"Looks tough. I won't be able to open it without making too much noise. And I don't want to try Big Chill again."  
Ben notice code scanner. He turned into Feedback and fired electricity through it. System overload and doors opened.  
"Bingo."  
Room was fulled with money and other goods. In the left corner there were few columns with object like statues or masks. Around them, Ben found Rook's badge and Vakulium Orb.  
"Finally I got it. Now I can..."  
"... Put it back and raise your hands."  
Ben turned around. In doors there were several alien thugs, Vogarr and Zombozo.  
"See? I told you that she's Ben Tennyson. And he's here to steal your orb." said Zombozo  
"Indeed you were right my friend. Your help shall be rewarded. But now... "" Vogarr pointed at Ben "Guards, dispose of our unwanted guest."  
Vogarr thugs start to encircle Ben, but he jumped above them (still holding Orb) and plugged with Feedback antennae to the cables.  
"All right, it's show time." Ben started to fire electricity. Few aliens avoided his shots, but were easily taken down by his fist.  
"Man, you mooks are getting easier and easier to beat." Ben dodged another attack. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for some action, but come on. I'm beating you with one hand."  
Ben stopped on small top of golden monets.  
"Here, I'll go easy on you. I won't move from this top. Now you should hit me at least once." Ben waited until all henchmen standed on the metal monets. "Not!"  
Ben shoted electricity through gold, taking down last standing goons.  
"Ok, who's ne..." before Ben could finish sentence, a red boxing glove punched him in face.  
"Punchline!" said Zombozo with a smile "Get it? No? Ok, one more try."  
Zombozo shoot his glove again, but Ben dodged it. He got near Zombozo to shock him directly, but villain threw some yellow powder at him.  
"Hey, that's itching." Ben couldn't stop scratching himself.  
"Here, let me help you." clown pulled pressure water bottle and quirt it, pinning Ben to the wall. Ben tried to reach button on Omnitriex to change his form, but his watch start to make noises and with green light, Ben turned back into human.  
"Bad timing Omnitrix." Ben tried to push buttons again, but two mooks woke up and grabbed him.  
"Well done Zombozo." Vogarr clapped few times. "Me and my casino are very grateful to you."  
"The pleasure was mine." Zombozo bowed to the Vogarr and gave him orb. "Now if you excuse me, I must check how's my circus is working."  
"But of course, your free to go..."  
"I woudn't listen to him if I were you." interrupted them Ben "Zombozo came here to steal this orb."  
"Is that so?" Vogarr look on Vakulium Orb that still was in his hand. "In that case, he uses very sophisticated way of stealing. Quite unique."  
"Not really." Ben leaned over and kick orb out of Vogarr hands. Vakulium Orb fall on the ground and broke into pieces. "It's called: cheap imitation."  
Vogarr looked at Zombozo madly. Other guards waked up and surrounded him. Then Zombozo reach his pocket and flunged a tiny glass balls around a place.  
Vogarr looked at a bit surprised.  
"I hate to make obvious pun, but have you lost your marbl..." before Vogarr finish his sentence balls start glowing, blinding everyone for a second.  
Suddenly Zombozo's shoes got longer and he kicked guards blocking his way of escape.  
"Sorry boys, but I have to hit the rode." Zombozo start running.  
Vogarr turn to Ben.  
"Guards, release him." a little smirk appeared on his face "A hero has a villain to capture."  
Ben wasn't sure why Vogarr is letting him go, but he had no time to think about it. Quickly he start chasing evil clown.  
"Dang it, how can he run so fast in that shoes?"  
Zombozo looked behind himself.  
"Dang it, how can he run so fast in that heels?"  
Zombozo threw some explosive balloons behind, but Ben turned into upchuck, ate them and send them back.  
Zombozo barely dodged.  
"Gee, are trying to retrieve this orb or blow it up? Make up your mind Tennyson."  
Ben changed into Cannonball and knock Zombozo on the floor.  
"Ugh, this fight starts be a real drag."  
Ben tried to ram him again, but Zombozo manage to duck in time.  
"You're fighting like ..."  
"I'm in dress, I get!Quit with crossdressing puns!"  
"And when will I get next chance to use them? Tough crowd as always."  
"Tougher than you think." Ben turned into Four Arms and clapped, making a shock wave. It knocked Zombozo for long enough to tie him with some pipes.  
Ben heard some clapping. Vogarr showed up in the corridor with his bodyguard, Grunt.  
"Excellent job Tennyson. I could just send my men to stop him, but I always enjoy watching my enemies taking themselves down. And now." criminal snapped his fingers. "Grunt. Retrieve my goods."  
Ben knew he was in trouble. This guy took him down before and Ben was pretty tired now. He was thinking what to do now when purple alien felt on his kneels before him.  
"I surrender! Please, don't hurt me?"  
"What?" Ben looked confused on his bowing opponent.  
Vogarr was as surprised as him.  
"Grunt, what in your incompetence are you doing?"  
"I don't want to fight a female Tetramand. They scare me!"  
"Grunt, you never was most observant of my servants." Vogarr barely controlled himself. "However even you should notice that this "lady" has mustache!"  
"I know." Grunt start trembling. "Those are the worst type."  
Before Vogarr could say anything more, Ben grabbed him and raised in the air.  
"What now, smart guy? Got any cheats left?"  
"Just one: Give me Vakulium Orb back or I will arrest you."  
"What?"  
"Embassy, remember?. I am the law here, no Plumbers. And If you escape, I shall proclaim you Akturia's most wanted criminal. Earth wil either hand you over to our goverment or face war. Is that what you want hero?"  
Ben looked at him for a few seconds before turning back into human.  
"I really hate you."  
Ben and Vogarr went to the poker tables where Elgorr and Rook were still playing.  
"Come on Rook, we're going home. I blew the mission."  
"Not now Brenda." Rook looked really tense. "We are playing last round. All or nothing."  
"Dude, you can stop calling me that. Our cover..."  
"Stop distracting me!" growl Rook  
Two guards went to Ben and asked him to stop interrupting game.  
"Sure, why not?" Ben rolled his eyes. "Why not end this mission with Rook losing his truck."  
"Very well." Said Elgorr "I', upping 100. Are in?"  
"I am raising you for 2000."  
"Are you sure? I don't think you have that much money."  
"No, but I am putting my Proto-Tool instead." Rook pointed at Ben "And date with my cute friend."  
"What? Rook you can't do this." Ben wanted to interfere, but he was grabbed by bodyguards. Vogarr looked at all of this with a little smirk.  
"Deal!" said Elgorr putting his card on the table. "I got four aces."  
Ben gulped as Rook shows his card.  
"Big poker."  
For a few seconds there was a death silence.  
"B-big poker?"  
"Yes. I believe you said that was the best card layout, which means I'm won. Correct?"  
Rook stand up and walk to the shocked Vogarr.  
"You can keep half of this money if you return Vakulium Orb to it's rightful owners." said with a smile "Rest of money you can send as the donation to the Plumber forces."  
There was a moment of silence, before Vogarr handed Orb to Rook.  
"Leave now. And dont forget a clown on the way out."  
"With pleasure." Two guard brought Zombozo with some fancy alien handcuff on him.  
Ben joined them on the way to the exit.  
"Just to make one thing clear: If you ever try something like that again, you'll be dealing with Rath."  
"We did reclaim Orb."  
"Luckily! If you didn't won that game..."  
"That was no luck. I was cheating."  
"What?"  
"On Plumbers's academy we were taught how to recognize when someone is cheating and how to cheat back in every popular gambling game in galaxy. I quickly notice that Elgorr was using cards with changing images. I let him win few first rounds, to let his guards down."  
"Fine, I'm less mad. But you still owe me a chilli fries."  
"That sounds fair. Shall we go now?"  
"Sure, right after I get this dress off. Those heels are killing me."


End file.
